


Red Wolf and the Sorcerer's Stone

by LycanQueen



Series: The Red Wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanQueen/pseuds/LycanQueen
Summary: When Heather was born the Dursley's opened and shut the door, hoping she would die in the cold and it would be brushed off as some freak accident. After all, who in their right mind would leave a small child on a doorstep in the middle of autumn? That was when Kiba's pack stumbled upon her, took her in and in doing so, changed to course of the Wizarding World forever. After all, how can a witch raised by wolves not change the world?Taken and Rewritten from my Fanfiction account by the name of Leopardfang of Moonclan.
Relationships: Blue (Wolf's Rain)/Hige (Wolf's Rain)
Series: The Red Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

A tiny baby girl was left on the Dursley's front door in the cold autumn night. Her name was Heather Potter. Her parents, Lily and James had been killed by Voldemort, but she had defeated him because of her mother's loving sacrifice. Heather was marked from the experience; she had a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Heather had large, strikingly green almond-shaped eyes, dark red hair, and pale skin. The little girl looked at her surroundings. What was going to happen now? Who would raise The Girl Who Lived?

"All these houses are the same! It's starting to creep me out." A boy whined. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was a little chubby. He was wearing a collar, yellow hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

"Stop whining Hige! We'll be out of here soon enough." Another voice said. He was tan, had silver hair, gold eyes and was clad in leather.

"Hey look at that!" A younger voice said.

The youngest voice jogged up to the doorstep of the Dursley's. He looked down at the little girl. She stared back at him with wide curious eyes. The boy had darker brown hair and had three silver bracelets on his wrist. The others walked over, five in total and looked down at the little girl. The female of the group, picked up the note that was delivered with Heather, blue eyes scanning the paper.

"It says her name is Heather Lillian Potter and that her parents are dead. These must be her other blood family. She's obviously to be entrusted into their care." She said, putting the note back. Truthfully, they could all read but Blue was the best at it. After the earth had reformed they had to become better at blending in with humans when the situation required. Thus they could all read, write and navigate the city much better than they were previously able to.

"They've already been out here. I can smell them on her. The female wears way too much perfume." Hige said, covering his sensitive nose.

"They abandoned her." The leader said, sea-colored eyes sad.

"What should we do?" The youngest member asked.

"Nothing Toboe. This is a human's problem." Tsume said, getting back to his feet.

"But she's only a baby." Toboe cried.

"She's human." The silver-haired one growled.

"But Tsume!" Toboe protested again.

Kiba knelt and picked up the baby girl. The little girl made a giggling sound and reached up to touch his scarred face.

“We’re taking her with us.” He said.

“Are you insane, Kiba!?” Tsume snarled.

“She’s all alone. She deserves a chance if nothing else.” Kiba said, gently touching the girl’s face. Little Heather yawned and grabbed his finger.

“Fine.” Tsume said gruffly. “But she’s going to learn how to pull her weight when she gets older.”

With that, the pack walked off, never looking back.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter and a giant arrive to see Heather.

Heather was ten now, almost eleven, in fact, tonight was her birthday. She was now in her wolf form. She had ginger fur, white chest, belly, paws, cheeks, and jaws. The rims of her ears were black, as was the tip of her tail. She wasn't quite as big as Toboe but she was still a strong wolf. It had been quite a surprise when she assumed that form at four years old, walking around on unsteady paws. Though it was a celebrated change, one that brought about hunting and fighting lessons, playing and much more comfortable sleep. 

The wolves were running through the forest, trying to find some new home. After the last forest had been overrun by hunters, they left in search of richer lands They had been running through trees for the better part of an hour so the land was large and was probably a great place to hide. 

Heather knew about how they found her and that she was really a human but she couldn't care less. The human species had rejected her and the wolf species saved her and she was eternally grateful. Perhaps she was a misanthrope but she didn’t care. She could never repay them but she would serve her pack until the end of her days. 

"Let's rest for a little bit," Kiba said.

Heather slowed down to a stop and sat down, panting a little from all the running. She wasn't as strong as the others but she did have a decent amount of endurance. Heather shifted into her human form. She had long blood-red curly hair that was actually dark red, the color of blood from a deep wound that stood out against her pale skin, her bright emerald eyes glowed in the shadows. Heather wore a camo jacket with a furry hood, jeans, black combat boots, and a black tank top. Heather's super sharp hearing skills picked up something in the distance. It sounded like a motor.

"Do you hear that?" Heather asked.

Everyone nodded and they all immediately got into attack stances. Heather felt her teeth sharpen, a deep growl rumbled in her throat. Whoever was coming their way, was about to be torn to pieces.

"HEATHER POTTER!" A booming voice called. The wolf's green eyes widened. Her packmates turned towards her in surprise. Heather shrugged her shoulders though she was a lot tenser. She didn’t know who this was or how they knew her name but she didn’t care. She’d protect her pack no matter what.

"MS. POTTER! I BEEN LOOK'IN FOR YOU!" The voice yelled again.

A bright headlight blinded the wolves as it came towards them. It was followed by the sound of a motor engine, a loud one at that. Once the light dimmed Heather got a good look at who was driving the motorcycle. He was at least 11 feet tall; he had a big bushy black beard and beady black eyes. He seemed to be wearing clothing made out of various animal pelts. He looked at Heather and smiled.

"Well, you look very well lass! You've grown so much since I last saw you! But then again, you were just a baby when I left you in the custody of the Dursley's." The man said in a happy voice.

Sensing that this man didn't pose a threat, the wolves relaxed but still eyed him cautiously. Heather took a step forward. "Um…who are you?"

"Oh, name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. But everybody calls me Hagrid. Now, I just remembered, I have something for you. Might have sat on it on the way here, but I imagine it'll be just as good." Hagrid said, he turned around and picked something up from his motorcycle. He gave it to Heather. The red-haired girl opened it and saw a slightly deformed cake inside with the words ' _ Happy Birthday Heather'  _ written inside. Heather smiled politely though it was a bit strained.

"Thank you, not to seem rude or anything but-"

"Why are you here?" Tsume growled. Heather glared at him and let out a growl of her own.

"Oh, I'm here to help Heather collect her supplies for Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"Hogwhat?" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Well, where did you suspect your parents learned it all?" Hagrid asked. Heather cocked her head to the side and continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Learned what?" Toboe asked.

"Magic of course! You're a witch Heather." Hagrid said.

"Hey!" Heather said indignantly.

"It’s not a bad thing!" Hagrid reassured her, noticing the others tense up and appear ready to pounce. "A witch with powers, magic powers, didn't you know that?" Hagrid asked. Heather shook her head and then Hagrid seemed to get angry. "Those damned Dursley's! Not telling Heather Potter about her powers while she's been living with them for eleven years!"

"She doesn't live with the humans," Kiba said, earning Hagrid's attention.

"They abandoned her!" Toboe said, stepping closer towards Heather.

“WHAT!?” Hagrid roared, looking infuriated. 

"We took her in and she's been with us ever since," Hige said. By now, all of the pack was standing protectively beside Heather, making the girl smile. The amount of protectiveness her pack felt for her made her feel like she truly belonged.

Hagrid took several deep breaths and seemed to calm down, though the way he clenched his fist showed he still wasn’t happy. "Well, I guess it's better to be raised by these people, the Dursley's were really our last resort after your parents died Heather," Hagrid said sadly at the mention of Heather's parents. Heather shrugged. Her parents had died but she wasn't a crybaby about it. She had never met them so she wasn't too sad whenever her parents came up into discussion.

"Well, tomorrow I'll be taking you down to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies," Hagrid said. Oh in fact," Hagrid said getting something from his coat, "here is your acceptance letter."

He gave it to Heather. The girl shrugged and opened it. Her packmates looked over her shoulders to see the letter for themselves.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

**Dear Miss. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Second page**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

  1. **Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**



**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ **

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic_ **

**_by Bathilda Bagshot_ **

**_Magical Theory_ **

**_by Adalbert Waffling_ **

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ **

**_by Emeric Switch_ **

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ **

**_by Phyllida Spore_ **

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_ **

**_by Arsenius Jigger_ **

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ **

**_by Newt Scamander_ **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ **

**_by Quentin Trimble_ **

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

"She never said she wanted to go." Tsume said once he finished the letter, his teeth beginning to sharpen.

"Do you want to go to this school Heather?" Blue asked.

This was all happening so fast. Then Heather thought for a moment, she remembered all the weird things that had happened. Whenever she threw tantrums stuff would move and fly across the room, one time she turned Kiba's fur pink(no one could take him seriously while he looked like that) and one time she had a conversation with a snake. Heather then thought of what she could possibly learn. Who knows what she could do with the proper training? For all she knew, she could probably trick prey into wanting to be eaten. There were so many ways she could possibly help her pack.

"Yes, I want to learn what I can really do. But I want them to come with me to get my supplies." Heather said, her tone strongly giving Hagrid a signal not to argue.

“Heather.” Hagrid sighed. “We can’t bring so many Muggles into our world. It’s against the law.”

“What are Muggles?” Heather asked. 

“Non-magic folk,” Hagrid said.

“Meaning, humans?” Tsume asked. 

Hagrid looked confused. “What else could I mean?” he asked. 

“Well then you have nothing to worry about,” Blue said softly. “We’re wolves.” When Hagrid looked confused, Blue shifted and then stood on four paws, quickly followed by Heather and the rest of the pack. 

Hagrid gasped. His eyes were mainly focused on Heather. “Yer an Animagus?” He asked. 

Heather tilted her head. “What is that?”

“Someone who can turn into an animal with magic,” Hagrid said, snapping out of his shock with a quick explanation. He then looked at the pack. “So, yer not human?” He asked since they seemed to be confused by all the talk of magic. 

“Nope,” Hige said. “This is a natural thing all wolves can do.” 

“Well,” Hagrid looked at the pack, his thoughts racing with how many things had been revealed. “Seein’ as how you aren’t technically Muggles there’s no law sayin’ you can’t go. Alright.” Hagrid nodded to Heather, agreeing to bring the pack along.

"But first," Heather added. "We need to establish a territory. A place to call home. We've been meaning to settle down." Heather said. 

“We should be able to find something soon,” Kiba said, looking around. When he decided on the direction of where they would go, he turned back to Hagrid. “You may come with us if you wish, though there will be no bed for you to sleep on before we go obtain Heather’s supplies tomorrow.”

Hagrid waved him off. “Won’t be my first-time sleepin’ in the great outdoors.” He said before hopping on his bike and following the wolves as they took off into the forest. 


End file.
